Blinded
by Anakin's Girl 4eva
Summary: Its always said people are blinded by love...but have you ever heard of someone blinded by Friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hey all back again! This is a special treat for you as I am co-writing this with Candylovin Fehrian, who is a great writer on her own. We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it...I think we had way too much fun writing this lol. I have to say that I am heading to Uni on Saturday and as a result, I may not have internet access. If this becomes the case, then this story will be moved to Candylovin's account and continue to be posted there._**

* * *

**An ole friend o' Luke comes ta town…**

"Sergeant Luke Duke?"

"Jason Dupree?! I can't believe it!"

**And causes a rift between two cousins…**

"Can't ya see what's happenin?"

"He saved my life, Bo."

"I'll give ya proof!"

**An' Dukes apart ****proves ta be serious trouble…**

"Bo!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

1

Splash!

Daisy watched fascinated as the big clump of mud clung to the freshly washed sheets she had just managed to hang on the old line. Her fascination with the stain, however, soon turned into anger, as she also noticed the orange blur fishtailing by and coming to a standstill a few feet away from her and her laundry. Bringing her hands to her sides in a threatening manner, she sweetly strolled over to the orange stock car.

**Folks, if them boys know what's good for em, they'd put the pedal to the metal again, cause when Daisy's lookin' that sweet, ya know trouble is brewin'…**

"I told ya the engine just needed a little adjustin' cuz!"

Bo whooped, beaming proudly as Luke smiled a toothy smile, just as proud of their new record. Looking in the rearview mirror though, the smile soon slipped from Luke's face as he noticed his female cousin making her way towards them and he didn't like the look on her pretty face…

"Uhh, Bo?" Luke said softly with a punch to Bo's shoulder for good measure, alerting the still laughing blonde.

"Ow! Luke what was that for?!" Bo quickly protested, about to give his cousin a piece of his mind as he rubbed his throbbing shoulder until he saw the way Luke was gesturing and looked out the back of the General. The smile quickly faded from his face too and fear quickly replaced the joy he had been previously feeling.

"I think she ain't happy bout that flyin' mud huh?" He said softly, glancing to Luke who shook his head with a grim expression on his face.

"She don't look mad ta me…" Cooter replied from his place on the backseat...immediately regretted saying so though, when four very blue and very disbelieving eyes looked back at him.

"Yur kidding right?" Bo asked, not seeing how Cooter could say something like that, "When Daisy looks as sweet as that, you'd better run and hide cause..."

His voice trailed off though as a shadow fell over him. Swallowing, he slowly turned to the window, and was greeted by two long legs and denim shorts standing beside his window. He ducked his head with a small wince as he heard Luke's murmur next to him...

"Too late…"

To Bo...it sounded like a death sentence...

Looking up with (what he hoped were) shame filled puppy-dog eyes, he noticed the way Daisy was standing and immediately wished there was a way out of this.

"We're gonna get it now…" Luke murmured again from his place on the other side, to which Bo replied with a scowl that clearly said 'You're not helping'. He looked back and near jumped out of his skin when he was met with Daisy's still smiling face...a smile that seemed to drip with hidden anger.

"Uhh, sorry?" Bo stuttered, hurriedly climbing out of the car while Daisy took a step back, still not speaking. Luke climbed out too and was soon followed by Cooter, who ended up trying to stand as far away from Daisy as possible. She was growing to look more and more threatening right now the more she laid eyes on the two boys.

Silence followed as both Bo and Luke shuffled their feet in the dirt, looking anywhere but at Daisy. Cooter couldn't hold back a silent chuckle as they reminded him of two little boys who were about to be punished for eating the entire plate of cookies...eventually, the silence was broken as Daisy finally took one deep breath...wiped some imaginary dirt off of her arm and then suddenly grabbed Bo's ear hard. He was so shocked by this, he didn't even resist, just let out a big wail as he was being lead to the laundry basket and the pile of mud next to it.

"Ooowowowowowow!!"

Luke couldn't hide his smile as he watched his youngest cousin dragged to the mud pile then tripped so he landed in the mud...but the grin didn't stay on his face long as Daisy's angry gaze then set on him...he soon realized he would be next...seeing a now muddy and defeated Bo sitting in the mud, rubbing his ear, he knew they had to act fast.

"Uhhhh...Coot, whatta ya say we go for a beer at the Boars Nest?"

"Heck yeah buddyroo…" Cooter agreed as he headed quickly back to General Lee, with Luke following...until...

"Ow, ow, ow, ooow, Daisy!" came the now high-pitched voice of Luke Duke.

Cooter looked back and bit his lip as he saw Luke being led the same way Bo had been, dragged by his ear painfully across the yard. He could now hear Daisy's words, and couldn't help smiling at them...Yeah she was mad, but she also loved them boys, and he knew they would seek retribution for this mud bath. Fascinated he looked on, as the scene before him took place.

"You two always ruin my laundry! How bout you do it next time, huh?" she yelled, as she managed to tackle her oldest cousin in the mud right alongside her blonde haired younger cousin.

"Ugh!" Luke exclaimed, spitting out some of the foul mud which had entered his mouth, protesting "Daisy girl, we's sorry!"

"Sorry?!" Daisy exclaimed "Sorry?! I'll make ya see sorry!"

A clump of mud hit Luke straight in the face, dripping down his head so slow, it made Bo start to giggle uncontrollably.

Luke slowly wiped the mud out of his eyes and once again spat out the mud that has entered his mouth, wiping a hand down his face to get rid of as much mud as he could...unfortunatly, his hands were muddy too and oso only succeeded in making his face muddier...which made Bo laugh harder.

Turning twinkling blue eyes at his other cousin, Luke tried to look angry...tried...luckily Bo wasn't looking at him.

"Ow, so you think this is funny huh?" he asked, before throwing a hand full of the brown stuff at the blonde mud-monster.

Bo however had obviously been paying more attention than Luke had anticipated because he ducked, and the flying ball of squishy mud landed on Daisy's shoulder, leaving a large stain, which now made its way down her blouse.

Bo and Luke seemed to freeze as Daisy slowly looked down at the stain...and for a few moments...nothing...then her head suddenly shot up, a war-cry escaped her lips and within seconds, three Dukes were rolling around in the mud, with a laughing mechanic looking on.

When Jesse Duke came out of the barn, he immediately noticed the laughter and the screams coming from the back of the house. With a sigh and a shake of his head, he headed back there and took up a safe, clean position next to Cooter, watching the scène before them.

"What they do this time?" he asked, a small smile playing around his lips as he watched Luke pull Bo down again as the younger boy tried to escape the battle, while Daisy threw herself on top of both of them, rubbing hands full of mud in their necks. Laughter escaped both men when they sat up, throwing Daisy off, causing her to land backwards in the soft mud. Her scream was filled with surprise and the promise of revenge, and caused the boys to charge her simultaneously, in the meantime also grabbing each others collars… Soon the two bystanders could only see a pile of limbs moving and grappling while cries of surprise and fun were heard. Cooter turned from the scene and watched Jesse's loving gaze as he watched the wrestling match.

"They kinda splashed mud on some clean sheets…" Scratching his head, Cooter seemed to think of something, "She won't be mad at me, will she uncle Jesse? Cause I sure as heck don't wanna have a mud bath. My skin's already perfect…" he grinned.

This got him an incredulous look from uncle Jesse, who just shook his head, and noticing the mud fight was far from over, offered Cooter a ride home.

"Much obliged uncle Jesse," he said, turning towards the pickup after giving the three figures in the mud one more glance. Shaking his head he just smiled.

"I ain't yur uncle Jesse…" came the grumbled reply from the grey-haired man walking after him.

When the pick-up roared off, three mudcovered heads shot up, and the mud fight was temporarily forgotten. That is until Bo, ever the oppertunitist, sat on top of Luke leaving him lying face down, struggling to get the heavyweight off of him. Daisy quickly came to his aid though, throwing herself at Bo, who toppled off, landing on his own butt in the mud. This went on for several minutes, until all three where spent, heavily breathing, and limping away from the mud-hole they had wrestled in.

"Well, I hope yur happy now," Luke joked, wiping most of the mud from his eyes and eyebrows, trying to make out Daisy and Bo through the layers of brown mud covering them.

Suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore, and he started laughing. Just a chuckle at first, but after seeing the look on his cousins faces, he laughed so hard, his eyes started tearing up and his stomach hurt. Bo and Daisy looked at each other, a little startled by their usually reserved cousin bursting into fits of hysterical laughter...until the ridiculousness of the situation hit them like a ton of bricks and they both doubled over laughing too. The three of them stayed like that for a while, standing in the mud, covered from head to toe, all of them leaning on each other and hiccupping from laughter.

Bo was bending over, struggling to breath normal again, when the low rumble of an approaching car made him stand straight again. He didn't recognise the car nor the driver, so he bumped Luke and Daisy, who were still trying to get their laughter under control. Looking themselves over, the three chuckled again.

"Oh my gosh, I'm gonna clean up!" Daisy exclaimed, before fleeing into the house to try and fix herself up, before someone saw her. That left Bo and Luke to welcome the stranger, and the both looked a little self-conscious.

A pair of black cowboy boots were the first thing they saw as the strange man stepped out of the car.

Bo noticed the man was pretty tall, and had dark hair, matching Luke's. As the man's eyes went over the both of them, they rested on a mudcovered Luke.

"Sergeant Luke Duke?" he asked, trying to see what was under the mud covering the man.

"Jason Dupree?" Luke seemed incredulous.

To Bo, there seemed to be a click as their eyes met, and suddenly the two men were hugging each other, while the stranger didn't seem to mind the other was covered in mud.

Stepping away from each other, Luke turned to Bo, one arm still around Dupree's shoulder.

"Bo, I want ya ta meet the man who saved my life…"


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Hey there everyone! Well turns out I do got internet after all lol, so the story'll remain here as originally planned :-) Hope you all are enjoying this story but...only two reviews last chapter?! Come on, We know more of you are reading this :-p We hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Bo sat on his own in his and Luke's shared bedroom of the Duke Farm, trying to read his car magazine instead of listening to the constant excited chatter that was going on in the kitchen just a few short steps away. He had been invited to join them by Jason and eventually Luke as well, but he had refused the offer seeing that it was obvious Luke didn't really want him there.

Now you could say that he was just being silly and that Luke always wanted him around, but Bo found that when something Marine related turned up, Luke always seemed to push him away and try and keep him distanced until the said event was over. Bo could understand this of course, of everything that Luke had seen and been through there were probably things that he didn't want Bo to know or just didn't want to recount and Bo could respect that.

But now, listening in on what was being said in the kitchen and doing a good job of it too considering that the pair's voices were fairly lowered, he was starting to feel a little left out….and no, he kept having to tell himself, it was not jealousy. Luke had his friends and Bo had his own from the time the two were separated and every so often they sprang up to say hello, Luke's less often than Bo's seeing as his friends remained mainly in the same area as the boys whereas Luke's were spread all over the country…some didn't even make it back. The difference was however, Bo never wanted Luke to be left out when his friends came….

Suddenly, he threw the magazine down and sat bolt upright, listening in wide eyed disbelief as he heard the topic of conversation change to something that made the green-eyed monster flare with a vengeance.

"Hey Luke, how hard did you find it….to…you know….get back with girls again…after you came back…"

Bo shook his head, Luke had always refused to talk about that and with a smile he heard the same old response he had gotten a few times before. Of course, Bo had always asked it in a kinder, softer kind of way but the reaction had been the same.

"Jas…I don't wanna talk about this…"

"Aww c'mon Luke please…."

Again, the blonde Duke smirked and looked up to ceiling. He knew Luke, that pathetic attempt to get him to reveal secrets would never work, not when he – the cousin Luke said he loved more than a brother – couldn't even get him that way, puppy dog eyes and all.

"Well….I guess it was a little hard…I mean…without actually being around them for so long….it was like being a novice again you know…"

Bo's jaw dropped to the floor, blinking as he quizzed himself on whether he was hearing right….Luke had actually answered one of the questions that he had completely refused to talk to him about…and his jaw fell even further when other questions started to come up from Jason of the same nature and Luke answered them all without hesitation. Luke had met up with this guy less than two hours ago and here he was sharing secrets like they were brothers…which he thought was his place in Luke's life.

Swallowing hard, Bo stood up, flinging his magazine to the wall and storming out his bedroom and down the hallway, not stopping as he thundered past Luke and Jason who were leaning against the kitchen counters sipping some shine Uncle Jesse had let them have…not even looking back as he heard Luke's concerned call of his name.

He slammed the front door behind him and strode past Jesse who was sharpening the wood chopping axe outside the front door, kicking the dust to make the chickens scatter as he headed towards the barn, aiming for the hayloft. If he really thought about how hurt he was, the tears would have formed easily in his eyes. He was always the more emotional of the two boys, and it wasn't uncommon for his emotions to get in the way sometimes…but right now all he felt was a deep anger fuelled by the hurt towards his cousin. He faintly heard someone calling his name, but wasn't aware who it was until he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and turned angrily to find it belonged, as he suspected to Luke.

The older Duke Boy had hurriedly excused himself from the room apologetically when he had seen Bo storm out, knowing without looking at him, just by listening to his heavy footsteps and ragged breathing that something was upsetting his younger cousin, and so he had followed. Now though, he staggered back a little, swallowing at the intense ferocity in Bo's normally soft baby blue eyes, shaking his head slightly as he frowned quizzically and asked gently.

"Bo….Bo what's the matter cousin?"

He could do nothing but look on however, as Bo did nothing more than shake his head, open his mouth to say something but think better of it and turn back around to head towards the barn. Normally, Bo being like this, Luke would have given him some time to cool off, but right now he didn't have the time to do that. He hadn't seen Jason in years and the gentle reminiscing was soothing to his still sometimes tortured mind. There wasn't many people around near him that he could talk about his lost 4 years to in Hazzard, he spoke to Jesse sometimes as he was also a war veteran and would at least understand a little of what he was saying….but there was no one around who could understand the horrors he had seen….and he really didn't want to introduce Bo into that world either…Bo worried about him enough.

"Bo c'mon! Please…talk to me…"

"Why Luke? So you can go back to Jason and spill some more things you'd never tell me in a million years?!"

Luke stopped in his tracks as Bo yelled at him, the younger once more spinning on his heels to face him with a ferocity that Luke wasn't entirely sure was fuelled by. Shaking his head, he stepped forward, hands on his hips.

"Bo…what on earth are you talking about?"

To hear that only served to make Bo more upset, which only brushed him up the wrong way further. If Luke didn't know what he had done wrong, then he obviously didn't think what he had done was anything worth thinking about. That may not have made sense to some people, but in Bo's head it was clear. Luke didn't trust him or have such a strong bond with him after all.

"What am I talking about?! What am I talking about?! Oh nothin' much Luke, only the fact that you obviously seem to care more about this guy than you do me is all."

For a moment, nothing but silence filled the yard and suddenly Luke understood with a shake of the head and a small disbelieving laugh….Bo was jealous…just as he had admitted he was when his biological brother Judd Kane had come to find Luke.

"Bo…you know that ain't true…yer just mad….look Jason's a friend…its just eaisier to talk with him about this kind of thing…"

"Oh yeah sure Luke…its eaisier to talk to a stranger who you ain't seen for years and years than yer own cousin who's been like a brother to you since we were knee high to grasshoppers! Or at least that's what I thought…"

"You are Bo! You…I….your being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous?! How would you feel Luke if one of my old friends came out of the blue and I suddenly started telling him things I wouldn't tell you huh?!"

"You do!"

"I do not!"

Suddenly, two simultaneous shouts caught the boys attention and they came to the realization that they were nose to nose when Jesse's hands pulled Bo away and Jason pulled Luke back.

"Boys! What in tarnation has gotten into you?!"

"Luke…everything okay?"

Both boys didn't reply for a moment, both staring the other down as they battled out their anger at each other inwardly. Eventually Luke turned to Jason, not meaning to ignore Uncle Jesse but needing someone who would take his side right now and not try and show him Bo's point of view. That may have been selfish, but at the moment he needed someone who could understand and Jesse would never allow him that.

"Yeah Jas, just a little heated debate with my cousin….c'mon lets get outta here….I'll buy ya a drink and we can talk some more."

Jesse sighed and watched as Jason nodded and walked away with Luke, frowning quizzically, while Bo's jaw clenched before he ran the rest of the way to the barn at Luke's words. The patriarch closed his eyes gently and shook his head, crossing back over to his work space to let Bo have some time alone to calm down before he tried to reason with him, wondering why Luke hadn't done that in the first place.

Over at the pick up, Luke was getting into the driver's seat silently fuming to himself as he slammed the door and waited for Jason to get in.

"Hey Luke, I forgot my wallet its inside…I'll be right back."

Jason called to him before running inside, smiling to Uncle Jesse before he closed the door behind him and looked around. Carefully, he snuck through the house and out the back door, checking he was unnoticed by Luke or Jesse before slinking into the barn, hearing Bo thumping above him.

He shook his head; this was going to be way too easy. He had known Luke the whole four years they had been in the Marine's together and there was an unwavering bond of trust between them as they had each saved each other's life on more than one occasion. It was one particular occasion though that sealed the deal for Luke, the infamous (in their platoon anyway) jungle bombing incident. Being stuck in the middle of the jungle is certainly no ideal place to be, as it provided so very little cover…add to the mix a horrible gun shot wound and you've got yourself one bad situation on your hands….a situation Luke had found himself in.

When Luke hadn't returned to base after the assault, Jason and a few other members of the platoon had risked being dishonourably discharged to ignore orders to stay in the base as the bombing started and had run out to find Luke. He was no one special at the time, only a private, but in the two years the young Marine had been there he had gained many admirers, young and old alike, of his unwavering determination, enthusiasm and support that there was no one in the platoon that thought he should be left out there to die…not when he was so close to getting what he so rightly deserved. Trouble was, there weren't many willing to risk there own lives to get to him.

It had all turned out well in the end of course, the small group had got Luke back and they didn't think any of the officers were any the wiser, believing the story that Luke had found his way back alone. But Luke had never forgotten that and thus the strong trust in Jason had been developed…and Jason was going to use that to his advantage…as well as this rift that he had unwittingly caused between them.

Chuckling softly to himself underneath Bo's thumpings, he murmured softly.

"Don't worry Bo…in a few days, Luke won't be on this farm anymore…he'll be well away from you…"

With another chuckle, he walked out the barn and back through the house to get to the pick up, apologising furiously for the delay before the two sped off to the Boar's Nest together to carry on their reminiscing.

What Jason didn't realise though, that the bumping hadn't been Bo…it had been the Duke's old goat Billy ramming the support post to the hayloft, causing the thing to shake and thud. Bo had heard every word and watched Jason and Luke go, with a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter, got caught up with Uni stuff. But here it is! I hope to see more of you reviewing this now instead of just adding it to your favourite stories list! We wanna know what you think! _**

* * *

Sitting on his bed in his and Luke's room again, Bo couldn't get rid of the sinking feeling in his stomach. The silence around him only aggravated that feeling for him. Something was wrong, and he was gonna find out what it was.

Thumping on the other side of the house alerted Bo to someone's presence. He had been trying to figure out what that Dupree fella had meant by what he said in the barn. Something about Luke not being on the farm for long. He remembered the way he had said it, and immediately knew it wasn't meant in a friendly way.

Raking his hand through his curls, he knew there was only one thing he could do, tell Luke… And from the sounds of it, Luke was back from the Boars Nest.

Jumping up from his bed, Bo nervously made his way into the small living room, only to see Daisy sitting at the table, sowing one of his torn shirts.

"You cleaned up nice Bo," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Nodding absentmindedly Bo looked around the room, not finding any sign of Luke.

"Is Luke back yet?" he asked, his eyes still roaming the house and the outside.

Daisy's carefree smile slowly disappeared from her face. She'd heard about the fight from her uncle, but hadn't thought very much of it. The boys often had disagreements, but they always solved them soon after. Now Bo was looking like he was on edge, even a little angry.

"No, I guess he's with that friend of his at the Boars Nest. They probably have a lot ta talk about…" Daisy said thoughtlessly, noticing the deepening of Bo's scowl.

"What's wrong sugar?" She asked, putting down the torn shirt and patting the seat next to her.

Bo sat down, his eyes far away, as if he was deep in thought. Putting her own hand on top of his fidgeting ones, Daisy turned Bo's chin so he was facing her.

"Talk ta me…"

Tears came to Bo's eyes, as the feelings he felt hours ago all came rushing back.

"He told him Daisy… He told him all these things he never wanted ta tell me…" Bo gulped. Now that he could say what he felt to someone who wouldn't judge, there was no stopping him.

"He hasn't even seen the guy for years, but they talked about things he would never talk ta me about… I asked him… Asked him bout the girls and stuff, but he jus' closed up. Now that Dupree fella comes bargin' in and he has ta ask once, and Luke's like a waterfall, tellin' him all this stuff…"

Out of breath, Bo noticed Daisy's understanding gaze, and continued, "I even asked him bout some of his missions, an' the scars I see sometimes, and I really do understand why he didn't want ta tell me, but I don't understand why he did talk ta Jason Dupree…"

"Bo…" Daisy started, knowing what this was all about, "You know yur just bein' jealous don't ya?"

Bo nodded, he knew that, but he also knew he was angry at Luke, for choosing someone else over him.

"An' yur probably angry that Luke chose someone else ta tell all those things instead of you, right?"

At this, Bo had to chuckle, "Daisy, you read my mind or somethin?"

Shaking her head, Daisy continues seriously, "Bo, ya need ta understand, they both were there. They both saw things we will never see, and will never want ta see. I guess that creates a bond. Not a bond like you an' Luke have, but more like an involuntary bond. Ya know what I mean?"

Bo thought about that for a while, and knew his cousin was right. But still…

"I know that Daisy. I mean, my mind knows that. But my heart feels somethin' else, and I can't change that…"

Putting her hand on his shoulder, Daisy nodded, knowing what her cousin meant. He always was the one who did things according to how he felt about it. Letting emotions lead him.

"Aw, Bo, it'll just be for a few days. It'll be good for Luke, maybe he'll get some things off his chest, and maybe it'll give him the strength ta tell us someday…"

Seeing Bo's scowl come back again, Daisy felt confused. Something was still wrong.

"There's somethin else, isn't there?"

"I kinda overheard somethin' Jason was sayin when he thought he was alone…"

Daisy's eyes turned big, "You were eavesdroppin?"

"No, I was in the barn, but Jason didn't see me…" Thinking about what he said for a minute, a smile graced his worried face, "I guess I was eavesdroppin…"

Daisy couldn't wait anymore, what had been so bad that Bo was still so worried and upset about?

"I heard Jason say somethin bout Luke not bein on the farm for long. And he didn't say it in a friendly manner either…"

Seeing Daisy's thoughtful expression, he knew he had someone on his side.

**Well, if Daisy's on yur side, ya could defeat an entire army…**

"Ya hafta tell Luke…" she responded firmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know, but will he listen?"

Hearing the pick up pull up Daisy perked up.

"Yur about ta find out…"

Seeing the frown on Bo's handsome face, Daisy wondered how her other cousin was gonna take this news. Luke usually trusted Bo and his opinion, but the elder Dukeboy could also be as stubborn as a mule and hearing someone accuse an old friend of his could fall badly. Yet, Bo had to tell what he heard, no secrets could be kept on the Duke farm, even if they involved supposed friends…

Bo wanted to run to his room, lock the door and just forget this whole thing, but he just couldn't ignore his feelings. He was always the one who acted on his emotions, and he would keep doing that, even if he risked Luke being mad at him. He was sure Luke would believe him though...he was his cousin, after all…

Seeing the door opening and Luke coming in alone, Bo felt some of the tension slip away, beginning to think that maybe he could talk with Luke without putting them both into an awkward position...That was, until Jason Dupree followed him in with a big grin on his face.

"Jeez Luke, I didn't know a small town like this has girls like thát. I'm tempted to move here, 'specially after meeting Mary Ann…"

Luke didn't respond though, he was too busy focusing on Bo. He had seen Bo sitting on the couch, noticing his younger cousins expression and knew quickly that something was bothering the boy, and it wasn't their recent fight.

"Now what?" he heard himself saying, immediately chastising himself for the tone he used. He was just tired and wanted to go to bed and forget their previous fight.

"Luke, can we talk privately?" Bo heard himself say softly, eyeing Jason Dupree who still wore that smug smile on his face. Luke was very tempted to say No, that whatever needed to be said could be said in front of Jason - knowing from the glances Bo was giving his old friend, that that was who Bo wanted to talk about. However he also noticed the soft and pleading tone his cousin used, however slight, and his mind quickly slipped from saying that. He nodded slowly and both boys walked outside, Bo closing the door behind them while Luke settled down on the porch stairs.

"Bo-"

"Luke-" both boys started at the same time…chuckling nervously Bo motioned Luke to continue.

"Bo, I'm sorry for yellin at ya…" Luke started softly, "I understand how ya felt bout me tellin' Jason all those things. But ya gotta understand, you are my cousin, and you always will be. There's nothing anybody can say or do that is gonna change that relationship between us. You closer to me than any brothers could be...Jason...he's just a good friend, he even saved my life. There's just things I can't talk to you about, things that only other Marines can understand…"

Luke fell silent, seeing Bo's nervous face lighten up a bit. He knew Bo acted on his emotions, and he also knew Bo was the one who forgave the easiest.

"I know that Luke. It's just that…" Bo trailed off, his normal waterfall of words stuck in his throat. He didn't want to admit he had been jealous… That Duke stubborn streak was something that was embedded inside of him, just as it was with the entire family...Turning his eyes down Bo mumbled his own apology, making Luke smile.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite hear that one…"

Smiling a full blown smile, Bo's head shot up and he repeated his words, "I'm sorry too."

Ruffling Bo's hair Luke felt relieved things were alright and he was about to stand up when Bo's voice stopped him.

"There's somethin else…"

Sitting down again, Luke noticed Bo's stern expression, and wondered briefly where that had come from...it was a very stark contrast to the smile he had seen lighting up Bo's face just a few moment ago.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, curious to what was still bothering his younger cousin.

Rubbing his hands together in the cool night air, Bo gathered the courage to try to tell Luke everything he had heard in a gentle manner, but somehow when he started talking the words just jumbled out.

"When you left the barn, I was still sittin there and Jason came back in. He didn't see me, an' seemed ta be talking to himself… Luke, he said you wasn't gonna be on the farm much longer, an' he didn't say it in a nice way…" Bo ended, not daring to look at Luke as only the sound of crickets filled the air around him. When the only word his cousin spoke was, "So?", Bo looked up in surprise.

"So? Luke, the fella has somethin planned, I know it!"

Standing up, Luke immediately defended his old friend, all thoughts of their truce made only moments ago, forgotten. Bo hadn't been listening to him at all.

"Now you listen here, you ain't got no right accusing him of somethin you don't even know of. Ya musta misunderstood him. Maybe he wants ta go out camping or something."

Bo, whose nerves were a little strung also jumped up, he knew what he heard, and it wasn't good.

"I know what I heard Lukas, an' he meant what he said. He is plannin somethin' and he wants ya off the farm!"

Standing nose to nose, two pair of blue eyes burned into each other, neither one wanting to back down and both holding on to their train of thought.

Luke's voice got lower and lower as he continued to speak to Bo, a warning tone creeping in to his voice.

"Jason Dupree is my friend. He saved my life and did nothin but be my friend for years. Now you tell me ya heard him say somethin...I can't take you seriously when you're just jealous that I told him things I never told you. For once I wish you would just act your age Bo…"

Bo saw red after that remark. Luke knew how much he hated to be the youngest, and he knew Bo admitted to being jealous. To accuse him now, that he had made it up was waving a red flag in front of a bull.

"I am acting my age! If I wasn't I wouldn't 've told ya, would I!" Bo's voice rose with every syllable, "But if you want to leave this farm so bad, just forget I said it!" he ended, pushing Luke away from him.

Loosing his balance, Luke bounced against the wooded railing, his temper flaring.

"Maybe I do! If it means gettin away from yur whining!" he answered with a push of his own.

Bo had grabbed on to him however, and both boys took a tumble from the Duke porch, landing in the sand below.

All of a sudden, no more words were spoken as the boys wrestled in the dirt. Not the playful wrestling they had done earlier that day. This was serious.

Finally, Luke managed to push Bo's long limbs away from him, panting slightly. Briefly he wondered how things had gotten so out of hand, so quickly.

Bo stood up, panting just as hard, holding a sore arm as he looked at Luke's form still sitting in the dirt. A decision formed in his mind instantly. He didn't want to be here, not with that Jason Dupree in there too.

Standing up straight, Bo took one last look at the house, and turned around.

"I'm gonna stay with Cooter till that so-called friend of yours is gone…"

Looking up at the retreating figure, Luke just shook his head. His anger forgotten, he stiffly rose from the sand and rubbed his aching back. That boy would always act on impulse, but he also knew he would be back. They would talk then…

The powerful engine of the General Lee roared into the night, pulling Luke from his thoughts.

Turning back to the house, he didn't see the grinning form of Jason Dupree turning from one of the windows as he plotted the next step of his scheme.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N:-o Where is everyone?! I know a lot of you have added this to favourite stories list but where are the reviews?! Me and Candylovin' are startin' to get disheartened now :( Come on people, we need to know what you think of this!! Here's a new chapter for you, I want so many more reviews this time:-)_**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Cooter watched from the doorway as Bo lay sleeping on the bed he had offered him. The boy had sped into the yard of his farm, upon not finding him at the garage, and had clearly been in a temper just from the way he was treating the General. Usually, even his skidded stops were smooth and fluid but this time the orange stock car was abruptly halted in its charge and the furious driver slid out, kicking the front tyre as he walked past.

He was so angry, and also Cooter could see, upset that when Cooter immediately asked what was wrong all he received in reply was a barrage of yelled garbled feelings that he guessed was to do with, from what he could catch, Luke and his friend Jason. As Bo kept speaking, he had lead him indoors and gently sat him on the couch, letting him blow off the built up steam until the young boy looked completely exhausted and emotionally drained.

That was when he suggested Bo take a rest and let his head clear a little bit. Trying to talk sense into Bo when he was as emotionally tense as he was was a recipe for disaster and he knew it, especially when he couldn't understand what the heck was going on anyway. And so here he was, watching confusedly as Bo slept deeply in the guest room of his farm, getting a feeling that unlike any other argument the boys had….this one was bound to cause a rift that might take a little longer to heal, if it healed properly at all.

The thing with Luke was, he was very touchy about the Marine and 'Nam subject with many people, his family being no exception to that. You ask him something about it and you'd be lucky if you got a sentence out of him about it before he changed the subject to something related going on in the present day. Luke was never one to share his feelings but Cooter guessed with a Marine on the scene now….maybe Luke was sharing more with him than with Bo…which would explain the flash of hurt and jealousy he saw in Bo's eyes when he was babbling on about something Cooter couldn't make hide nor hair out of.

Sighing, he shook his head and shut the door, going back to the living room and making himself a drink before heading to bed. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a long day….and not just with his work in the garage either.

_**Now as Cooter says, he maybe Crazy but he sure ain't dumb…and he knows his friends like the back of his hand….once all the dirt washes off anyway.**_

As night fell across the county, and everyone tucked up into bed, Luke found that no matter how many sheep he counted, how many times he tossed and turned and thumped his pillow he just couldn't sleep. Sighing, he looked up at the ceiling for the umpteenth time, before looking to Bo's empty bed beside him. Jason had gone to stay in the hotel in town and now Luke was alone and able to think things through, something was bothering him.

He had of course told Jason everything that happened between him and Bo, having come in slightly slamming the door and getting a reprimand from his Uncle. Jason confirmed what he already believed, that Bo was just jealous and couldn't accept that fact that Luke had other people he could talk to. When he had confronted Jason about what Bo had heard though, the change in his friend was slight but noticeable enough for Luke to see it. His posture tensed slightly and his eyes became a fraction darker even though his voice remained light. The laugh he gave though sounded slightly angry and frustrated at something, even though it was very cleverly disguised.

"_Luke…come on...he's jealous and he's gonna make up bad things about me just to turn ya against me and keep me away from you."_

Luke had nodded in agreement with a smile and a murmur of thanks, guessing at the time that Jason was right. However as he got out of bed and walked through the kitchen, getting himself a glass, and the milk and cookie jars as he sat down at the old table, he recalled the look in Bo's eyes when he had basically called his younger cousin a liar….the unmistakeable shine of hurt and disbelief that no one could fake. It came straight from his heart…he wouldn't react like that if he had been telling a lie.

He sighed and hung his head, dunking his cookie in his milk and taking a bite. Someone was lying to him….and while his head said that it was probably Bo based on all the evidence he could gather as to why his cousin would….but his heart told him different. Bo had never, ever lied to him about something so serious and especially not about someone Luke felt so strongly about. He guessed he could understand how Bo felt when the Carnival of Thrills had rolled into town, bringing with it the one person who had ripped them in two for the longest time Luke could remember. Being torn between two of the most important people in your life….it was definitely being stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

And in all sense…Bo was the rock…the foundation on which Luke's life was built. Since they were very little, Luke had been Bo's protector…then they had grown into friends, then cousins and then brothers all very quickly so by the time Luke was leaving for the Marine's they were calling each other brother and made the blood brothers connection. Slowly he traced the scar that still resided there; smiling a little at the one scar he never regretted having. A permanent symbol of his and Bo's special brotherly bond.

Hard places could be moved…rock's couldn't…and Bo never had. Through everything, Bo had stuck with his older cousin and visa versa. Sure they had arguments and disagreements, with personalities as alike as ice and fire there always would be…but they always made up and never after a physical fight had Bo gone away and not come back for dinner, except when Diane was involved.

Was Jason really to Bo what Diane was to Luke…an intruder up to no good with only harmful intentions for the two cousins?

Looking up, his heart thumped painfully as he realised he had also gotten a glass out for Bo's milk too….their night time shared ritual of talking when they were bothered about something being firmly imprinted into Luke's mind. Luke would get the glasses and milk, decided when they were younger where Luke could reach the higher places in the fridge and cupboards and Bo could just about reach the cookie jar. Luke would of course push it forward a little on the side to help him.

Shaking his head, he got up and put everything away, his mind made up. Tomorrow, he would find out once and for all who was lying to him…and he found himself praying to god that A/ It was Jason…but also B/ That it wasn't too late to make up with Bo.

_**Glad Luke is beginnin' to see sense…now ain't that a sentence you never thought you'd hear me say….**_

Jason paced the room with a deep scowl on his face, furiously throwing darts at a picture of the Duke boys on the wall as he passed it.

"Dang my plans….gonna take care of him….take care of him real good…"

He couldn't believe Bo had heard what had been said in the barn, he just didn't understand it. As far as he knew Bo had been throwing things around angrily…apparently that wasn't the case and now Luke was starting to get suspicious…well that could be easily settled. Remove Bo and there was no one to tell on him and then he could get his revenge on Luke once and for all.

Smirking he picked up the phone and waited for the operator.

"Yes…can you tell me where…uh...what was his name…oh yeah…where a Cooter lives?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Wow...all the reviewers kind of sprang up from the shadows on that last chapter! What happened there guys?! Not that i'm complaining, great response, me and Candylovin are feeling more hopeful now! Keep on reading and keep those reviews coming in. Please!!_**

* * *

Sleep left the young man slowly, as he tried to figure out where he was. The wooden ceiling above him, told him he wasn't in the comfort of his own bed. Turning around, a familiar sight greeted him. Old furniture and tools laying around confirmed to him he was at his best friends house. And with that question answered, other things came back to him too, and he desperately closed his eyes again, hoping that sleep would take his troubles away again. But the gods weren't so merciful. The harsh sounds of pots and pans being manhandled, told Bo that Cooter was up and cooking. And if Bo knew his friend as good as he thought he did, he had to get to the kitchen fast, or it was gonna be burnt toast for him…

Sitting up, he rubbed his tired eyes, feeling the bags underneath them, the evidence of last night's events. Standing on the cold ground, various aches made themselves known, all thanks to the tumble him and Luke took from the steps last night ... Bo briefly wondered if Luke was feeling this stiff too, but immediately banned this thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about him right now. Being called a liar was something Bo Duke did not take lightly, but if his own cousin said it… It had caused a lot of hurt, and right now, Bo felt like he needed some time alone. Time to figure things out. But most of all, time to figure Jason Dupree out. Cause no matter what Luke said or did, Bo was not gonna let some Marine guy take his cousin away from him…

"Good mornin buddyroo!" Cooter's cheerful voice greeted him as he wandered in the kitchen. Bo smiled, his friend could never be found in a bad mood.

Sitting down at the table, the two men ate while Bo explained what had happened. This time he talked slowly, making sure Cooter understood what happened. And together, they decided to do a little check up on Jason Dupree.

_One hour later, Hazzard Square_

"I don't get it! It's like this guy doesn't even exist…" Bo fumed. Their search had proved to be futile, since nobody ever heard of Jason Dupree.

"It's like he dropped off the face of the earth after the war," Cooter added, just as confused as Bo. Looking around him, he noticed the telephone office, where Maybel was just entering, ready for a day of connecting phonecalls…

Cooter softly punched Bo, who reacted with an exasperated 'ouch', and immediately dragged his blonde friend with him towards the small office.

"What ya doin Coot?" Bo asked, not quite following Cooters train of thought.

Shaking his head, Cooter smiled, Bo Duke could be a little slow if he wanted to… But as soon as he thought that, a soft, 'ooow', escaped the Duke's mouth.

Another hour later, while Bo was outside, chatting up Maybel, Cooter noticed a call being placed from Hazzard Hotel. After putting the person through, Cooter Davenport listened in to the conversation, mouth set in a thin line from what was being said…

"What do ya mean change of plans? We was going to go after that Marine fella of yours, so he could take the fall for the robbery…"

The other voice, Cooter guessed that was Jason Dupree, got very low.

"Looks like the good ole sarge got himself a cousin who ain't that gullible. I took care of him though… At least for now he's out of the way, you make sure it stays like that."

"Ah, Jase… Ya know I can't risk another visit to jail… Killin that old guy cost me ten years of my life…" the other voice whined.

"You want the money or not? This job is gonna get us loaded. And ain't it just great that we can blame it all on Luke Duke and his cousin?"

Shocked, Cooter put the headphones down. Looking up he noticed Bo hurrying inside after Maybel. Just in time…

Standing up hurriedly Cooter greeted Maybel and left the office with Bo following.

"Sorry Coot, that was the longest I could hold her there… That girl can talk though, my ears are ringin right bout now,"

"Well not as much as mine buddyroo," Cooter cut in telling Bo what he had heard on the phone.

One minute later Bo's nerves were so high-strung he could only pace.

"I knew it! That fella was trouble from the moment he stepped foot on the farm…" Thinking for a moment, he jumped up, Cooter following him.

"I gotta tell Luke,"

Forcibly stopping a Dukeboy was hard work, but Cooter did so anyway.

"Now listen Bo, are ya sure that's a good idea? Do ya think he'll believe ya after what happened last night?"

He hated playing the devils advocate, but someone had too… Bo Duke was someone who went with his gut instincts, but this time, it could be too dangerous. And knowing Luke Duke, Cooter wanted to stop Bo from making rash decisions. If he didn't get hurt himself, someone else would…

Bo however, had made up his mind.

"He has ta Coot! We have evidence now, not just my word, but yours too," It hurt to say this, especially since Luke used to believe Bo without a doubt. Now he had to have Cooter with him to back him up. And no matter what the outcome of this situation would be, Bo felt something had infinitely changed between the two cousins.

Sighing, Cooter knew he was talking to a brick wall. But he could loosen some cement though…

"Ya hafta think this through buddyroo. I think we should talk ta Jason first. Maybe he can answer some questions…"

Thinking it through for a second, Bo nodded. "Allright, let's go."

"Now wait a minute," Cooter mumbled, " I need ta order those parts Miss Tizdale needed first, or I'll never get my mail again…"

Seeing Bo's determined look, he added a little warning, "An' don't go talkin to him without me. That fella can be dangerous."

"But Coot!"

"Now don't go beggin on me Bo, that don't suit ya. So promise me ya won't go?"

Putting on his most honest look, Bo nodded, "I promise."

Cooter nodded thoughtfully before running off to his shop, not noticing Bo's crossed fingers coming from behind his back while a small smile graced his lips.

A few minutes later Bo was headed to the Hazzard hotel, hoping to catch Jason before he went to the farm or was picked up by Luke.

Seeing the man in question coming round the corner, Bo knew he was in luck. On his way over to the hotel he had thought about the phone-call, worry settling in his stomach. Cause even though he was mad at Luke for not believing him, he wouldn't let some no good bank-robber call himself Luke's friend and hurt him. So now he was gonna confront Jason Dupree, he was gonna be the responsible one and take care of his older cousin…

When Jason Dupree woke up, he had felt rejoiced. His plan was working, Bo Duke would be taken care of, and within a day he would have his revenge on Luke Duke. Finally things were looking up for him. No more jail, with its gang-fights and other mishaps. No more connections with his ferociously hated army life, and most of all no more goody two shoes Luke Duke…Life was good.

So when he saw Bo Duke coming towards him after leaving the hotel, he felt a twinge of annoyance. Now he had to take care of it himself. And he hated getting his hands dirty…

Skidding to a halt before the so called friend, Bo decided to jump in headfirst.

"What are you planning against my cousin?"

"Excuse me?" Jason responded, deciding to just play dumb for now.

But Bo Duke was on a mission, and not even Jason Dupree was going to keep him away from his goal of getting Dupree to admit his intentions.

"You know darn well what I mean. An' let me tell you, yur not gonna get away with it. Luke may be your friend, but when he sees the criminal you really are, he'll make sure you'll be put to jail."

This time, a small smile made its way to Jason's lips. And Bo didn't like it one bit. Taking a small step back, he suddenly realized they were standing in the alley next to the hotel. A place where no one could see them…

"So you think you got me all figured out huh farmboy? Well, how were ya gonna convince that cousin of yours that I'm as bad as you say I am?"

Bo swallowed. He didn't like the other man's tone one bit. But most of all he was starting to regret his decision to come here alone…

"Well, that phone-call ya made to that friend of yours will be enough, don't ya think?" Bo spewed, getting angry that the man was getting to him, so he spilled his trump-card.

Jason's smile faded immediately, but was replaced by a calculating look. It somehow reminded Bo of the look of one of those predators you saw on tv… Taking another step back, he suddenly felt the warm wall against his back and cursed himself for putting himself in this position.

Jason wasn't happy about this outcome, but he knew that this was his chance to get rid of that Duke once and for all. If he only could get rid of him long enough to keep Luke in control… The idea hit him as fast as a lightning bolt, and he immediately advanced on Bo.

Bo noticed the predicament he was in and turned as fast as he could, using his long legs to create distance between himself and the person behind him.

He hadn't counted on that dumpster being there though, and as he stumbled over it, scraping his knees on the concrete ground, he knew he was doomed.

He was about to look up, when unbearable pain flashed behind his ear. His head felt heavy, as he laid it down on the sidewalk. Fuzzy shapes formed his vision, but it turned dark very fast. His final thought as he lost consciousness wasn't about himself… The only and biggest worry he had was about Luke…

And as the body at his feet went limp, Jason Dupree stood smiling…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hey all...5 reviews?! We had near double that last chapter! Where did you all disappear to?! Come on I know you Dukes fans review better than that! Please read and review, means a lot! xxxx

* * *

Meanwhile…**_

Jesse Duke woke the next morning to find Luke already up and, by the looks of things, the chores had already been done. His oldest nephew was stood by the lounge window, leaning on the window ledge and staring out at the yard as if waiting for something to magically appear in front of his eyes…he knew of course what it was Luke wanted to appear…well more who…

He had witnessed the fight from the barn, had heard what was being said between the two boys and could easily understand both points of view on what was going on with Jason Dupree. But at the same time…he got the feeling that actually it was Bo that was right…it was extremely rare that either of his boys lied about anything, and rarer still that Bo lied. It just wasn't in Bo's nature…him and guilt really didn't mix very well and he had a feeling that Luke was starting to feel that way too…if Bo had been lying, he would have returned to the farm by now – full of guilt – and apologising profusely to his older cousin…

Bo hadn't even called the farm.

Jesse sighed and gently crossed to Luke, putting an old weathered hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently to which Luke responded by sighing and shaking his head, asking quietly.

"What have I done Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse's response was nothing but a sigh as he turned Luke away from the window and sat him down on the couch beside him, putting a hand on his knee and saying gently.

"You defended a friend who has, more than once, proven himself to be loyal to you…you finally found someone who you could confide your deepest fears and most horrific memories with, knowing he's gone through the same thing and won't be scared off by what you're telling him…"

"Yeah, but at what expense?! Doing that has cost me my friendship, my brotherhood with Bo…after a fight he usually comes right back an' we talk things through but…Uncle Jesse he ain't been home once since an' he ain't called…"

Luke's voice seemed to have gained a definite edge of concern and he could see the hidden fear in Luke's eyes that this time he and Bo really had taken things too far and their relationship simply would not be the same. He didn't talk, he just let Luke continue to spill out his fears.

"I should have trusted Bo, taken into account what he was saying…there are just times with Jason when I see something more behind a smile but I ignore it…all for the sake of having a friend who I could confide in…I had one all along Uncle Jesse an' now I've gone an' blown it…"

Jesse couldn't hide his frown as he looked to Luke properly, whose gaze was averted to the floor as – he was sure – Luke fought back tears he didn't want to shed. It was then that Jesse could see just how torn up inside Luke was…it was such an uncommon thing for Luke to be crying that when you saw it happen, you knew something was very very wrong. He reached over and gently pulled Luke into a comforting hug, rubbing his back with one hand.

"Now now…Bo can be very hot tempered an' everyone knows his emotions can run away with him sometimes…but he'll come back ta ya Luke…you two has got a bond I ain't seen between two people in a long time, an' that includes married people…that ain't somethin' that can be destroyed by a fight…"

Luke bit his lip and looked up at his uncle, asking gently with eyes that pleaded for a straight answer.

"But can it withstand a betrayal…"

"You ain't betrayed him Luke…"

"Yes I have! Yes I have!" Luke exclaimed, wrenching himself away from Jesse as anger started to creep in. "I have betrayed him, I betrayed his confidence in me that I would always stick by him and trust him no matter what…I promised him that and yet as soon as he starts sayin' somethin' I don't like, I turn against him…"

Jesse could do nothing but watch as Luke started to pace the living room…you could practically see the battle raging inside Luke's mind, the emotions that he felt clashing together and overwhelming him so they all mixed together in one ball of anger at himself.

"Its never too late Luke…Bo said he was staying over at Cooter's…why not go over there an' straighten things out with Bo…hear what he has to say about this Jason character then make up your mind…chances are by now, he's had a good nights sleep and had time to cool off a little bit…"

Standing by the fireplace, Luke continued to look down at his feet and process what Jesse was saying…and as much as his heart screamed at him to do as Jesse said, his head was telling him something else.

"No…Bo needs to come back in his own time…I need to focus on Jason an' figure out what he's up to…if everything Bo has said so far is true…I wanna confront him.."

"Now Luke you just be careful…Jason has obviously changed a great deal since you were last together years ago, there's a good chance he's manipulated you two to go against each other…"

Luke nodded as he headed for the door; he needed to pick up Jason anyway as they had been planning on going on a small drive to talk some more and have some fun together before Jason had to leave the next day.

"I will be Uncle Jesse, I'll CB ya if I need any help…"

Without waiting for his Uncle's reply, he headed outside and got into the old pickup truck, heading for town. About halfway there however, he hissed and put his hand to the back of his neck as a quick burst of pain shot through the muscle there, just behind his ear. He frowned deeply, rubbing it as he found it soon wore away but a lingering sense of worry was nestled deeply into his mind.

It didn't take him long to reach the town and the hotel, frowning a little as he saw Jason outside on the street talking to someone in a car, who quickly sped away upon seeing Luke behind him. Jason straightened up with a smile and headed over to Luke, getting into the passenger seat of the truck and strapping himself in as Luke pulled away from the curb.

"Mornin' Luke, how you feelin'? You don't look like you got much sleep.."

Luke shrugged a little, shaking his head.

"I was worried about Bo…he didn't come home last night or this morning…"

Jason nodded a little, the glee in his head not plain anywhere on his face, at the thought that Luke's meddling little cousin might come in handy after all.

"Well...I'm sure he'll come back as soon as he's had time to cool down…"

"Yeah I suppose…hey Jason do you mind if we pull up somewhere…I kinda want to talk to you…"

Jason frowned a little but nodded, his mind whirring. He knew by the look on Luke's face that the game was over and it was time for the real action to begin. Bo's words and his disappearance had gotten into Luke's mind and started to make him a little more aware of what was really going on…with Bo in Jason's hands, it wouldn't take too long to put his own plan into action.

As Luke continued to go along the dusty back roads, both his and Jason's minds were working overtime on what was to happen next…but both plans were very different to the others. Luke, being ever the diplomat – trying to talk their way out instead of fighting – was more than willing to hear out Jason's side of the story and from there figure out what needed to be done. Jason however, only had thoughts of revenge and greed underlying his plan of action and usually, whatever Jason planned to do usually got put into action.

Eventually, the two men stopped by a small secluded part of the lake where they would not be overseen or overheard. Luke turned off the ignition and at back, taking a deep breath before looking to Jason…

"Jas…"

He didn't get much further in his partially planned speech however, as he came face to face, not with a man…but with the barrel of a gun. He swallowed and raised his hands to shoulder level, looking past the gun to Jason's smirking face with a horrible sinking feeling in his stomach…as always…Bo had been telling the truth.

"Now Luke…this is what's going to happen…and you better follow my instructions very carefully…see I have something very valuable that belongs to you…"

"What have you done with Bo…you hurt him!"

Jason chuckled a humourless laugh.

"Oh nothing too bad yet…just a nice little bump on the back of his head…you know its such a shame he stuck his nose into all this…the little cousin trying to look out for his older, blind brother…it's a tragic tale…"

Luke was using all the restraint he could to keep himself from lunging at Jason. He knew that at this close range, there would be no way he would survive the bullet…and Bo needed him. He wasn't about to let his baby brother down a second time…so instead he clenched his jaw and continued to listen to what Jason had in mind for him.

"Here's what's going to happen…you're going to rob the Hazzard County Bank…you'll go in, no mask and with a gun…rob the bank and bring the money out to me…you'll hand me the money through my car window…and I'll drive away…while you get left behind to take the rap…otherwise…you can guarantee your Uncle will never see either of you boys again…"

Luke swallowed hard, but somehow managing to keep his voice steady, level and calm.

"How do I know that Bo's alright…that he ain't hurt worse than what you say he is…"

Jason leaned over to the CB, keeping the gun pointed on Luke.

"Rob…you there?"

It wasn't long before another voice came over the radio, one that Luke didn't recognise.

"Yeah Jas' what's going on?"

"Put the blonde on the line…"

With that, Jason handed Luke the CB and gestured for him to talk, which Luke did.

"Bo…you there buddy?"

"Luke…"

Luke's heart thumped painfully as he heard the fear and panic residing in his younger cousin's voice, finding it hard to keep himself under control hearing it.

"Bo…its alright cousin, everythin's gonna be alright…they hurt ya?"

"No…not yet…got a…pretty sore head but…other than that I'm alright…these chains an' handcuffs is a bit tight but…"

Luke's free hand clenched tight…they had him chained like some animal.

"Don't you worry cousin…I'm gonna come get ya…I promise…an'…I'm sorry…"

"S'okay Luke…"

Jason snatched the CB off Luke and called down it.

"Rob, put him into position…"

Luke's eyes widened, as he looked between the CB and Jason.

"What're you doin'?!"

Jason smirked, looking back to Luke as he replaced the CB.

"Just a little insurance…now…lets talk about how this is going to work out…"


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hey all, glad you all seem to be liking this even if you don't review. Oh and by the way, the less reviews we get for this chapter...the longer its gonna take me to update...you'll see what I mean later ;-)_**

Read and Review! hugs

* * *

**Folks, if y'all missed what happened, I can tell ya, there's a whole lot a trouble brewing in Hazzard. Bo's bein held by an ole army buddy o' Lukes. But he ain't exactly a buddy, cause right now, he's got a gun pointed at our Duke boy, tryin ta get him to rob the bank. Friends, things ain't lookin good…**

"You know you won't get away with this," Luke muttered through gritted teeth, while he expertly steered the large truck into town.

"All I know is, you won't live if I don't… And neither will yer cousin," the man next to Luke answered with a manic look on his face.

Turning his eyes back on the road, Luke silently wondered why he never noticed the dangerous glint before. He had known Jason for a long time now, and looking back, there where a few times where he wondered if the man had some issues. But this…He had never expected his 'friend' to kidnap his little cousin and force him to rob a bank to take the fall for him.

Stopping a few yards away from the town bank, Luke noticed the way Jason's hands were fumbling. He was getting nervous…

"So, what now?" he calmly asked his captor, knowing he wouldn't be able to find Bo if he fought with Jason now. He had to go through with this, and find his weak spot, soon.

"Now, you walk in there, take the money, and get back here. Or you'll never see your cousin again," Jason answered, giving Luke a gun he took out of the back of his jeans.

Looking at the gun, Luke's face must have given something away, because Jason added,  
"It ain't loaded farmboy. You think I'm stupid?"

With eyes downcast, Luke took the gun, and stepped out of the car. With shoulders tense, he began his trek to Boss Hogg's bank. Looking up when he heard his voice, he almost cursed as he saw Cooter approaching him.

"Lukas!"

"Not now Cooter," Luke mumbled, tucking the gun safely away in his jeans.

"But Luke-" Cooter started again, only to be cut off again by a very nervous looking Duke.

"I said not now!"

Taking a closer look at one of his best friends, Cooter noticed the way Luke's eyes shifted from him, to the bank, to a car parked a few meters away from them.

Putting up his hands, he decided to give up, for now…

"Fine, I just wanted ya ta know Bo went after that Jason fella alone, an' he probably needs ya now…"

"I know…" Luke whispered so softly Cooter almost didn't hear it. But he did, and taking a step back, he walked away, letting Luke do what he had to do.

Closing the door to his shop, he stood in front of the window, though. Seeing what he had been afraid of. Luke entering the bank, as Jason Dupree sat in Jesse's truck, smiling…

"Well I'll be…"

Five minutes later, Cooter Davenport was still standing in front of his window, looking intensely at the door of the bank, praying that what he thought was happening, wasn't happening…however, seeing the door open and Luke fleeing out with a bag and a gun in hand, he knew his prayers had been a waste. But he also knew, his friends needed him now. Sneaking to one of his client's cars, he kept one eye on their truck, while starting the car to follow them.

He was gonna find out what was going on, and help his friends. Cause if what he thought was true; Bo needed him now as much as Luke did…

So Cooter followed the beige truck, in silent pursuit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luke Duke had never felt more ashamed in his life. After pointing a gun at Rebecca, the bank teller, and demanding she gave him the money, he had seen the shock and horror in her eyes. At that moment he had looked down, muttered an apology to her and took the money back to where Jason was waiting. As he exited the door, he heard the alarm going of, but he didn't look back. He only ran for the car, jumping in, and let himself be driven away.

When all this had first happened, Jason had been intent on leaving Luke behind so that he would take the fall for the robbery instantly. However, Luke always being the planner, had reasoned with Jason that if he just gave the money over and let Jason get away, he couldn't be caught with the evidence and so any testimony against him would fall down. He had told Jason that the security camera's in the bank were being repaired and that an eyewitness statement from the bank teller would not be enough to get him put in jail for the crime, especially if anyone saw Jason drive away in the truck with the money. They would be after Jason like a shot. Of course, thinking about all that, Jason had agreed to take Luke with him and set him up someplace else.

The whistle next to him annoyed him to no end, and after a few minutes he threw the gun and the money at Jason, who looked at him with glee in his eyes.

"Whheeeheeeew Luke, I never thought ya had it in you. I guess you really are a bad boy aren't ya?" he giggled.

"Where's Bo?" was all Luke could bring himself to say. His knuckles where white as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Now, now, don't be hasty. Just enjoy the buzz this little robbery is giving ya buddy," Jason answered, knowing Luke well enough to know when he was pushing his buttons.

Luke bit his cheek so hard, he was drawing blood. The coppery taste in his mouth brought his mind back to the task at hand now.

"You tell me where my cousin is Dupree, or I swear ta God yer not gonna get a chance to spend that money I stole for ya," Luke almost growled.

Skidding to a stop, Jason turned in the driver's seat, pointing his gun at Luke in a swift move.

"You wanna see your cousin alive, you better show me some respect, Sarge," Jason almost spat the last word out.

Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Luke calmed himself, knowing he wouldn't get himself or Bo anywhere if he lost his temper.

"Alright," he heard himself say, "just take me to him, okay?"

Starting up the car, Jason nodded slowly, but the glint in his eyes was still there.

"I'll take you to him alright…" he murmured, a slow smile spreading on his face as he manoeuvred the car to the place he knew his friend was keeping Bo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile_

Bo opened his eyes for the third time that day. This morning at Cooters, he hadn't had a clue as to what he was in for this day. It had been ages ago when he had spoken to Luke over the CB, chained and handcuffed in the back of a car on some back road of Hazzard before a sheet was thrown over him and he soon fell asleep, still sleepy from the knock to the head. A few hours ago, he had looked around in a daze, wondering how he got in this abandoned shack, tied up and gagged.

When he saw the man he was with, he immediately noticed the nasty look on his face. One of Jason's buddies...

Looking up from where he was currently tied up, he noticed the deep well a few meters away from him. Hardware was scattered around the tiny barn, and Bo realized he must be in Petey's old blacksmith's cabin. He and Luke had played here after Petey passed away, throwing stuff in the well to see how far it fell. When the water had risen, they had dared each other to climb in to see how deep it was, that is, until Jesse had found them and Luke almost didn't get back up again.

They had gotten the whipping of a lifetime, but the thing he remembered most, was the bone numbing relief he had felt when Luke had come up, spitting out water as he tried to take deep breaths. He would also never forget the look on his uncle's face as he pulled his nephew out, only to hug him hard before shaking him just as hard for his stupidity.

They never went back again….until today…and Bo Duke didn't like the feeling he got from this place. Something bad was gonna happen, but he was gonna make sure he and his cousin would make it out alright. Now that he was sure things were gonna be okay between the two of them, he needed his cousin, and he knew his cousin would need him.

"Goshdarnit Luke, what have we gotten ourselves into now…" he mumbled into the gag.

And with that, the youngest Duke started working on the ropes holding his hands in place. There had to be a way out…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cooter Davenport cursed himself as he felt the car he was driving slow down. He knew he had forgotten something. Seeing the taillights of Uncle Jesse's truck speeding away, he stopped at the side of the road, popping open the hood to fix what he knew was wrong with the old car.

"Hang on buddies," he said under his breath, hoping he would be able to follow them soon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where are we goin?" Luke asked, not recognizing the road they were taking.

"You want to see your cousin or not? Jeez, you farm boys are so dense sometimes…"

Turning to watch the road again, Luke tried to keep his anger in check, comforting himself with the knowledge that he at least had tricked Jason once with the lies about the bank. His hands fidgeted in his lap, before his elbow brushed the little pocket on the side of his belt.

'Of course!!' Luke exclaimed, in his thoughts.

He wanted to smack himself in the head, but refrained from doing so as Jason was keeping an eye on him as well as the road. Staring at the road again, Luke marvelled at his discovery…he had a feeling that his trusty pocket-knife could come in handy very soon. He let himself relax a little as he started to recognize more and more of the landscape. When he saw Petey's old shack, he knew where they were going. He could only pray Bo was alright.

"Well Sarge, here we are. Now get out slowly with your hands up."

Luke did as he was told, keeping his eyes on the gun still trained on him. Walking up to the shed in front of them, Luke never noticed Jason's arm swinging back. He only felt the blow of the gun hitting his head and his body hitting the dusty ground hard. Like his cousin hours before, his only thoughts were about Bo, as he blinked one final time before losing his grip on consciousness.

**Them boys are too much alike. An' seein them fall down the same way on the same day, gives me a quiver in my liver. I ain't afraid ta admit I'm startin ta get a little scared for em now…**

Groaning out loud, Luke awoke to a familiar voice calling his name. The voice made him want to open his eyes as fast as possible, but his head wasn't agreeing…

"Luke…" the voice was soft but strong.

"Yeah," Luke heard himself groan, eyes closed again as the colours that swirled before him when he opened them were making him nauseous.

"You alright?"

Luke opened his eyes again, the colours somewhat blurry, but they were starting to take shapes now.

"I think so," he hears himself mumble again. Trying his hands, he immediately noticed he was immobile.

"I'm stuck though…"

"Yeah, me too," the faceless voice responded, sounding very far away.

"You okay?" Luke asked, scolding himself for not hearing the fear in that voice sooner. Looking up, he could finally make out the blonde mop of hair, only a few feet away from him.

Bo nodded, even though he was scared. They were together now…they would get out of this mess…

"I think they stepped outside for a second," he whispered, "You got a plan?"

Luke almost smiled at that. Bo would always remain positive, and he would always expect Luke to think of something. However, this time, Luke had no idea how to get out of this. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, almost tying off his circulation, so he couldn't reach the pocket-knife which was in his pocket.

"Not yet… how'd they get you here?" Luke asked, hoping Bo wouldn't hold all of this against him. It really was his fault, so he would understand if he did. Looking up at his older cousin, Bo noticed the guilty look in the clear blue eyes. Giving his cousin a small smile, he shook his head.

"It was kinda stupid… I went after Jason alone, so he clobbered me in the head. Got me a bump the size of a golfball…"

Luke couldn't help but snort softly.

"What?" Bo asked, ready to defend himself.

"He got me that way to, feels like I got me two heads…"

Bo let out a laugh.

"We're quite a pair aren't we?" he mused out loud.

"Yeah, we are…" Luke nodded with a small smile, before a solemn expression came over his features again. "I'm sorry I didn't believe ya Bo. I'm really sorry…"

Blue eyes met blue eyes, and an immediate understanding came between them as they both smiled a little to each other. Things were forgiven, while others would have to be talked about in the near future. If there was gonna be one…

"Well, well, looks like you boys are friends again huh?" Jason Dupree snarled as he briskly walked in, heading towards Bo. "Let's see how you will find your way out of this one, seeing how we can't have you following us now, can we?"

He spoke darkly as he took the chain that kept Bo's tied hands wrapped around the pole. He pulled him towards the well, throwing the chain over the beam hanging over it and locking it into place. Luke could see what was going to happen way before it ever did and he quickly started struggling against the ropes on his wrist, shifting as much as he could to his pocket knife as he shook his head.

"No…Jason No!"

All Luke got in reply was a horrible, twisted smirk from Jason, and without another word he pushed Bo, who had also been fighting against his own restraints, causing him to fall into the deep well…bound hand and feet…head first.

"Good luck getting out of this one Sarge," Were Jason's last words as he strolled out of the barn, leaving a screaming Luke behind.

"Bo!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hey all...well that was okay last chapter...I suppose...but we have had better responses! Come on guys, its nearly Christmas, I know more of you are reading this. Please review...pwetty pwease...Now I know this chapter is shorter, but Candylovin' really wants to let Luke get his revenge so, hers will be the next one. It will have a slight delay though because of her computer problems at the moment :-)_**

* * *

Luke knew he didn't have a lot of time, Bo could only hold his breath for so long. Desperately he fought against his ropes, feeling them burn his wrists as he twisted and struggled to get his pocket knife, knowing he had no chance of struggling out of the bonds. He couldn't help but notice all the time that was ticking away while he struggled, but he could also hear Bo's struggles in the water. So long as he kept hearing them, he knew Bo was still alive, and still waiting for him to come to the rescue.

Eventually, his hands reached the pouch on his side and he pulled the knife from it, flicking it open and starting to saw through the ropes as quickly as his shaking hands would allow. Swallowing he felt them loosening…things would be okay after all…it would be alright…he would get to Bo as always and they would run after Jason after a brief hug and quick apologies….that was until he heard the thrashing in the water weaken and eventually stop.

"No! Bo!"

Working quicker, he sliced through the ropes just seconds later, ignoring the pain that flared in his wrist as he caught himself with it too. He shook the rope off his hands and quickly cut through the ones binding his feet, standing up and stumbling over to the well, his head pounding from the hit it had taken.

Looking down into the murky depths, all he could see was the chain disappearing into blackness, the water eerily still as the tears that crashed down his cheeks rippled the surface.

"Bo! Bo!"

Grabbing the chain, he unhooked it and started to pull with all the strength he had, fuelled by love and fear. However, it wasn't enough to move the deadweight on the end up, not even by an inch. That didn't stop Luke trying though, his arms burning with the effort as slowly he saw Bo's hands start to break the surface.

Shaking his head, he kept pulling when all the sudden, the motion got quicker. Looking behind him, he had never been more relieved to see Cooter Davenport pulling on the chain. Cooter hadn't seen what had happened, but he had heard Luke calling Bo's name as he got out the car and had run inside, piecing two and two together and soon joining in the rescue effort.

Before long, Bo's head and soon shoulders appeared and Luke let go of the chain, wrapping his arms around Bo's chest and hooking him under his armpits, pulling him from the well with Cooter's help, and into his arms, laying him out on the floor….the very first thing he noticed…was that Bo wasn't breathing…and his lips had a horrible tinge of blue…his skin pale except for the trickle of red that was running down his face…blood from where his baby cousin had hit his head on the head-first fall down the well.

"No…. no!"

As Cooter ran to get a pair of cutters that was strewn somewhere among the hardware that lay scattered all around, Luke quickly started CPR. Pushing down on the area between the end of Bo's ribs and his stomach, he spoke chokingly to his baby brother, pleading him to come back.

Titling Bo's head back, opening his mouth and pinching Bo's nose, Luke locked lips with Bo and breathed into his lungs. Any other time, Luke would have found it funny and gross that effectively he was kissing Bo in a way he would only ever kiss girls. However, there was nothing funny about the situation they were in, and there was nothing funny about the potentially life giving kiss Luke was giving. As he did, he couldn't help but hear Bo's voice ringing through his head.

"_Do you think I could give her mouth to mouth recreation?"_

"_You mean resuscitation..."_

"_Well that maybe…but…I bet I'm a whole lot closer to the truth than you are…"_

Luke choked on the memory as he pushed down on Bo's chest again frantically, barely seeing Cooter cutting away the chains and ropes that bound his cousin.

"C'mon Bo don't you do this to me…please don't do this to me brother…"

Cooter ran to call an ambulance as soon as the chains and ropes were gone, before returning, seeing Luke still frantically working on Bo. He got a sinking feeling in his stomach as Bo did nothing to respond to Luke's efforts, swallowing hard as he saw Luke eventually give up and sob over his younger cousin's body, his fist slamming hard into Bo's chest.

Both boys jumped though as Bo suddenly choked and a burst of water shot from his mouth, jerking Luke into action as he rolled his younger cousin onto his side, Bo continuing to choke up the dark water. Luke soothed Bo as much as he could, rubbing his back until eventually Bo stilled again.

Both Luke and Cooter froze as Bo stopped moving and choking, wondering what was going on, waiting for those baby blue eyes to open and for Bo to say he was alright…but none of that came. Luke choked again and put shaking fingers to Bo's neck and very nearly collapsed himself as he found no pulse.

Cooter could do nothing but watch and swallow down tears as Luke lost all control of his emotions and screamed out his cousin's name, pulling Bo's limp form into his lap and rocking back and forth with it as ambulance sirens blared outside. Cooter eventually crossed to the pair, putting a hand on Luke's shoulder carefully…finding it tense.

"Luke…buddy…"

Luke however didn't reply, only slowly put Bo down onto the floor again and rose onto his feet. The tears were still sliding down his cheeks, his jaw tense as he strode out of the barn, Cooter's pleas for Luke to stay falling on deaf ears as he walked past the ambulance crew running into the place and into Jesse's truck…only one thing on his mind…revenge.

ooooooooooooooo

Jason grinned as he drove him and his buddy out of Hazzard, the bag of cash at his buddy's feet. He couldn't believe how well things had turned out; he had finally got back at his back-stabbing Sergeant and hit him where it had hurt the most. He was pleased with his days work and could finally rest knowing he had had his revenge on Luke.

"Hey Jase…what are you gonna do with your share of the money?"

Jason laughed and shook his head, shrugging a little.

"I ain't sure yet, all I know is as soon as we get outta this dump we can start livin' our lives the right way…the rich way."

Both men in the truck laughed as they sped on down the road, heading out of Hazzard to leave behind the mess that they had created…little did they know that Luke Duke wasn't far behind – breaking ever speed limit in his anger – a fiery desire for revenge in his own blue eyes that would have any man quaking in his boots.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N from C**__**andylovin  
My sincerest apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Let's say I've had a little hiatus in which Christmas, New Year and lots of other things kept me busy. But I'm getting in the swing of things again, so here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**_

_**A/N from Ani**_

_**And then that delay was delayed further by my university work meaning I couldn't post and the like…ugh… lol its all been frantic and hectic for the both of us and once more the story took a hit in the timings in which we posted the chapters. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long but bare with us and hopefully we'll get this finished before the end of the year :-p xx

* * *

**_

Dead…

That was the only word that haunted Luke's brain, his unseeing eyes glaring at the road in front of him. He let his hands and feet guide him over the roads of Hazzard County that they seemed to know so well without him needing to give them direction as to what to do. He knew by heart where he was going…

Revenge…

That was the other part that clouded his brain. Jason Dupree was going to wish that he never met Luke Duke, let alone struck up any kind of rapport with him. The scolding betrayal lay like a fiery stone on Luke's heart, burning a mark into it that he knew he wouldn't soon be recovering from. Jason had been someone he trusted, someone he had shared everything with…and all that had lead to was Jason betraying him in the worst manner possible. By coming after his kin.

No man could do that and get away with it, not on Luke Duke's watch.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The blue truck in which Jason Dupree and his buddy were fleeing the county drove expertly over Hazzard's sandy roads. Big smiles were on both men's faces as they looked at the money Jason pulled out of the bag. Luke Duke had really done it… He got them the money, and now he was gonna take the wrap for it, when that dumb sheriff and his deputy got the little piece of evidence that Jason had left at the police station.

The roar of another engine however soon broke the gleeful atmosphere and caused both men to look to their right. Jason's face became home to a mix of shock and anger as he noticed the old truck coming into their right flank at break neck speed. The crunching of metal and the loss of control on the truck scared Jason like nothing ever had before.

This couldn't be happening! Luke Duke did not crash other people's cars!

The tumbling of their truck into the ditch on their left side however, proved otherwise. Shielding his face with his hands in a desperate attempt to protect himself from shards of glass flying around, Jason Dupree felt relieved when the truck came to a stop, where it landed upside down against a few small trees.

His jumbled mind could hear the crash of another vehicle in the distance, and vaguely he smiled. He was not the only one with a few bumps and bruises. And maybe, just maybe, he had gotten rid of that Luke Duke forever…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Smoke came from the front of the truck, where Luke had finally came to a stop against the side of Hazzard mountain. Shaking his head, he slowly put his hand up against it, feeling something wet and sticky covering his fingers as he winced at the sharp pain going through him. Pushing open the still intact door, Luke's inner voice told him it was a good thing he had slowed down enough so that only the front of the truck seemed to be damaged. His uncle would kill him if he totaled the-…

Bo.

The one word screamed through his brain, blowing away all other thoughts threatening to consume him.

Bo's lifeless eyes….the panicked cry he gave when he fell into the well…his limp body lying in that old shack…

Wiping away the blood that had made its way into his eye, he noticed the blue truck lying on its roof, a few yards away from him. Slowly he prowled towards the totalled truck as a wild animal would when moving in for the final kill, moving as if in slow motion. When he stood a few inches away from the vehicle and no one moved, he breathed a sigh. It was over…

The hand suddenly reaching out of the window, grabbing his ankle, almost made his heart stop in shock. Looking down he could see the bloody smile of Jason Dupree, looking up at him.

"Tough little bugger are ya?" he muttered, using Luke's leg to pull himself out of the wreck. He took no notice of his so called buddy, lying unconscious in the passenger seat, a bump on his head indicating that he was out cold. Luke was too dazed to notice Jason standing in front of him….well…right up until Jason started talking again.

"Yur harder ta get rid of than that stupid cousin of yours, are ya?" he muttered through bloody teeth.

If Luke didn't already have blood dripping in his eye, he would have seen red. Now, all he could think of was how this so called friend had murdered his cousin, his brother...Without blinking or a seconds hesitation, he threw himself at the man standing in front of him, bringing them both to the ground where they wrestled for their lives.

Jason held Luke's shirt tightly as he rolled them so that he was on top. Putting his hands around Luke's throat, he smiled wickedly.

"This is too easy..." he added, unknowingly firing up Luke's emotions as he was lying underneath the bigger ex marine. He was not going to let this happen. He would not let Bo's killer get away with this!

As stars started swimming in front of his eyes, all he could see was Bo's lifeless face, and with strength he didn't know he possessed, he punched Jason in the face, breaking his nose immediately. Clearing his head wasn't necessary as he now sat on top of Jason Dupree, who was still wearing that annoying smile.

Bringing his arm back, Luke let his fist fall into the man's face again.

The smile still didn't fade...

So Luke struck again.

And again...

When the smile finally faded, Jason's face was covered with bruises.

Breathing heavy, Luke could only concentrate on the man lying beneath him. The pathetic look he gave him as he begged for his life. Why would he let him live, when he didn't give his cousin a chance to live?

Bringing his fist back for the final blow, Luke hesitated one second. In that single second, he heard it.

"Don't Luke..."

The voice came from behind him, and yet it seemed so far away. It was rough and broken, like it had been overused, the breaths behind it were struggled and gasped. But most of all, it was familiar...

Swallowing hard, and wondering if the blow to the head was actually starting to get to him, Luke murmured softly.

"Bo?"

He almost didn't expect an answer, and when a soft hand landed on his tense shoulder, he almost jumped. Whipping his head around, he couldn't believe his eyes as he blinked to get the person into focus. Shaking his head, a few tears leaked over his cheeks as he fought the denial which was being unleashed within him. When he stopped, the person was still standing there while he was being supported by another familiar person.

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me Luke," the scratchy voice responded, as the elder Duke fell into his arms at those final words.

"I thought you was gone..." Luke said with a tight voice while he put his arms around his younger cousin.

"Me too cuz, me too," Bo responded softly through a sore throat.

Truth was, Bo Duke had felt like he had been dead.

When he opened his eyes in that little shack, the face of Cooter Davenport above him and the water pouring out of his mouth, he knew he was alive though. The paramedics had ordered him to go with them to the hospital, even though Bo had protested that he had to find Luke. Before his older cousin did something stupid... The dizziness which had overwhelmed him when he stood up had convinced both himself and the paramedics that a little trip to the hospital was needed. On their way there though, they had stumbled upon an accident site, and the paramedics had stopped so they could help. Looking out of the back of the ambulance, Bo had almost immediately recognized the family truck parked against Hazzard mountain.

A few yards away, he had spotted two people who seemed to be fighting, and that was the moment when he knew he had to help Luke. Seeing his cousin ready to deliver the final blow, Bo had spoken. And now, here they were. When Luke finally loosened his grip on Bo, he pulled away and looked his cousin over.

"Ya look terrible," he spoke, trying to bring some light heartedness into the situation.

"Ya don't look so good yurself cuz," Bo rasped, looking at the clotted blood on Luke's forehead.

Luke chuckled a little, but stopped when he saw Bo's eyes widen as he looked past Luke's head at something else. The next few moments were a blur.

Luke went to turn around to see what Bo was looking at when Bo pulled at him, sending both boys tumbling down to the ground. All Luke could remember next, was Bo trying to yell his name in warning.

"Luke!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey there! Anakin's Girl here with another Blinded update for you! Unfortunalty this story will soon be finishing but another project is in the works for me I promise :) I hope you like this chapter, written by moi and checked over by Candylovin' as always. We are really enjoying working on this and hope you are having as much fun reading it :) Read and Reveiw! Love ya all. xx_**

* * *

Bo gasped and coughed as what little breathe he had in his lungs was forced out of him by the fall into the hard terrain and then Luke's consequent tumble onto his chest. He looked up alert through watery eyes and saw Jason advancing on them quickly, as he had seen over Luke's shoulder before the fall, with Luke's beloved pocket knife clutched in his hand. Luke was lying on top of Bo, conscious or winded like himself Bo wasn't sure, but definitely still showing no signs of noticing Jason.

Through a foggy mind from his own bump on the head, Bo made a split second decision and kicked out his long legs with the last bit of energy he managed to desperately draw from somewhere inside him. The last thing Bo saw of Jason that brought a weak satisfied smirk to his face, was his angry expression turn into first a grimace of pain then a look of shock as he stumbled back and tumbled down the hill, straight into Rosco and Enos' waiting arms.

As things got more hazy, his vision blurring and sounds all starting to mix together in his ears, Bo felt Luke finally roll off him and saw him sat up dazed out the corner of his eye. Somewhere, Bo could hear Luke calling his name but he just couldn't answer as he felt his chest get tighter and he struggled to draw breath into his lungs. He could hear voices that sounded far away calling out to both him and Luke but more importantly, he could see Luke's blurred and bloody yet anxious face hovering above his own. He could feel Luke's hand gripping his in a tight, supportive hold and it brought a small smile to his face before he gave in to the blackness he had been fighting….finally, his older brother was back.

Luke sat anxiously beside Bo's bed, holding his younger cousin's hand in his as he massaged the limp knuckles softly. Bo's head had been stitched and bandaged up, the same applying to Bo's wrists that had been badly sprained, bruised and cut by the impact of the chains when he was pushed into the well. An oxygen mask also rested over Bo's nose and mouth to aid him in his breathing.

Ever since Bo was born, he had suffered from asthma and the abuse his lungs had suffered had resulted in that condition flaring up again. Bo had suffered a cross between a much delayed panic attack and an asthma attack by the lake, striking a deep fear in Luke that he was about to watch his baby brother die once more in his arms. Luckily, the ambulance crew had kept Bo breathing all the way to the hospital and so here Luke was, running everything that had happened over and over in his head while he waited for Bo to shake off the effects of the concussion and the sedative he had been given to clam his body. Looking at him laying still in the bed…Luke had never felt guiltier.

How could he have ever trusted Jason over his own family? Bo was not just a cousin, he was Luke's best friend, brother, secret keeper and confider all rolled into one person. He knew Bo had been jealous of how much Luke was confiding in Jason, but Luke was now kicking himself for ever thinking that Bo would let that get in the way of Luke's happiness. When Jud Kane – Luke's biological brother – had rolled into town, Luke was sure at the time that he could see a flicker of jealousy in Bo's blue eyes…but Bo had never uttered a word and seemed to embrace Jud with open arms. As long as Luke was happy and safe, Bo could adjust and let things be and visa versa should the situation be reversed. So why this time was Luke so blinded? For the first time he could remember in a long time…Luke couldn't think of a logical answer besides the fact he was an ignorant fool.

A small groan quickly snapped Luke from his thoughts. He stood up quickly and gripped Bo's hand a little tighter as he softly encouraged Bo back to consciousness. He smiled softly as finally the younger man slowly blinked open dazed blue eyes.

"Well hey there…" Luke said softly, the small smile remaining on his face.

Bo rolled his aching head slowly towards where he could hear Luke's voice coming from; smiling a little in return as he finally caught sight of his older cousin and rasped out quietly behind the mask.

"Hey…"

Luke sighed and, with a show of tenderness that only those Luke really was close to got to see, gently ran a hand through Bo's blonde curls, asking with a definite concerned tone.

"How you feelin' cuz?"

Bo couldn't help but smile a little more and responded in as light a tone as his throat and chest would let him muster.

"Like the mornin' after the night before…'cept this time the night before consisted of hittin' my head an' near drownin'…"

Luke chuckled with relief that at least Bo was alright enough to be able to joke about what had happened already. The doctors had warned him that there could be many mental repercussions of the events that had taken place, and to be ready in case any of those showed immediately. From the way Bo was talking, it didn't sound like that was going to be a problem.

"Good t'see yer sense of humour ain't been affected none..."

Bo could only nod slightly and carefully, talking being just a little too hard to continue doing at the moment. Not because of his chest – his breathing definitely felt better than before – but because of his sore throat and the fact that he didn't quite know what to say.

Biting his lip gently, Luke fidgeted a little in the uncomfortable silence that had descended upon the room and hung his head. He knew what they had to talk about…and he also knew that the longer they put it off, the harder it would be to talk about it as they both moved on.

"Bo…" He murmured softly as he raised his head again, swallowing. "Bo I'm…I know what I did to you hurt…bad…and…I'm so sorry cousin…"

If anyone had walked into the room then, they would have practically heard the guilt dripping from Luke's heartfelt words and would have been able to see the worry and fear lying behind Luke's dark blue eyes and it certainly wasn't lot on Bo. Luke may never shed tears as easily as Bo could, but those deep blue oceans could speak volumes to Bo from just one look…right now…Luke's eyes cried for him though they didn't shed a single drop of water. Squeezing Luke's hand in his, Bo sighed before saying softly.

"Luke…it's alright…I understand what you did and why…"

A frown came across Luke's face as he looked to his younger cousin again, cocking his head to the side a little.

"You do?!

Bo nodded softly and if Luke was honest with himself, he wasn't really that surprised about it. Bo knew him better than he knew himself and could usually read Luke like an open book.

"D…Do you think…maybe...you could explain it to me?"

Now it was Bo's turn for a confused frown to pass across his face…to say he was surprised by Luke's request was an understatement…it was very very rare that Luke needed an explanation for anything…in fact Bo couldn't really remember the last time…it had probably been in school or something.

"You mean…you don't know?"

Luke shook his head as he looked down at the floor again…for some reason that was far more interesting than looking at his injured younger cousin apparently…it was just too hard to look at the innocent man in font of him who he had once swore to spend his life protecting and looking after.

"All I can think about is how much of a stupid, inconsiderate, foolish jackass I've been…"

Bo bit his lip behind the mask gently, nodding a little.

"Well…the…the way I see it…is that you found…found someone who you could confide and share…all the secrets you's had t'keep about…the most horrific…event of your life with. It relieves a burden from yer mind that…you've been…carryin' fer ages…"

He had to stop as he coughed softly against his scratchy throat, breathing a little harshly as his lungs were still weakened. Luke meanwhile didn't say anything as he pondered what Bo had told him…he supposed it was true…the time he had spent with Jason had allowed him to release much of the tension he still felt about what he had seen and endured back then from his mind. But at the same time, he couldn't use it as an excuse and forgive himself for forgetting what Jason was really like.

"Luke…"

The older boy looked up from Bo's hand as he heard Bo call his name.

"Yeah?"

"What…what happened…between you an' Jason..."

Luke sighed softly and sat back in his chair, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck a little.

"We weren't always enemies…in fact the first time we met…he saved my life…I guess that's why I accepted him so quick when he turned up…something like that can…well it makes an impact…"

Bo swallowed softly, his head resting against the stark white hospital pillows as he listened. It was rare that Luke ever shared something about what had happened to him in 'Nam, so when the opportunity arose, Bo listened intently.

"It was in my second year there…before I became a Sergeant…they needed a team to go and infiltrate an enemy base and rescue some of our men…"


End file.
